moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic X the Motion Picture transcript
Prologue: Station Square Forest Dr. Eggman: "So, Scourge, my faithful servant, are you ready to cause a powerful rainstorm?" Scourge: "Well, I'm on your team, boss." Dr. Eggman: "Splendid, now go out there, Scourge." Scourge heads on out to the Station Square city streets. Scourge is using all of his evil powers to shake things up a bit. Police Officers: "Get him!" The police officers begin going right after Scourge, but Scourge is just too fast for them. Scene 1: Station Square camp site Sonic: "Man, I'm super hungry here." Amy: "Oh, Sonic, you haven't done 1 single thing all day and night." Sonic: "I'm too weak to do hard work, Amy, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning." Knuckles: "This lunch is gonna be the most perfect for all of us, Sonic, it's chili cheese dogs, chaos burgers and fruit kebabs." Jet shows up to challenge Sonic in a supersonic race. Jet: "Hey, you, I'm looking for a blue supersonic hedgehog named Sonic from Mobius, you know him?" Sonic: "Uh, yeah, that's me." Jet: "Let's bring it on" Sonic: "I'm afraid you might lose this 1!" Amy: "Sonic, I thought you said you were too weak to do hard work." Sonic: "You're absolutely right, Amy, I am too week to do hard work, but a super fast race isn't hard work." Sonic and Jet begin racing around with 1 another. In Background Warner Bros pictures presents Oh yeah Sonic X the Motion Picture alright Directed by Kunihiko Yuyama Well I don't show off Produced by Choji Yoshikawa, Tomoyuki Igarashi and Takemoto Mori don't criticize Music composed by Shinji Miyazaki I'm just livin' Starring by my own feelin's Matthew Lillard and I won't give in Ben Stiller won't compromise Jason Marsden 'cause I only have a Jennifer Hale steadfast Andrea Libman heart of gold Richard Kind I don't know why Sandra Bullock I can't leave though Frank Welker it might be tough Mr. T but I ain't outta control John Goodman just livin' by my word Matthew Fox don't ask me why Russi Taylor I don't need a reason Jason Liebrecht I got my way Roger Craig Smith my own way Kath Soucie it doesn't matter Tara Charendoff now what happens Rob Paulsen I will never Maurice LaMarche give up the fight John Kassir long as the voice inside Lisa Ortiz drives me to run and fight Amy Birnbaum it doesn't matter Suzanne Goldish who is wrong Jim Carrey and who is right Continues In Background Ice Cube well I don't look back Danny Cooksey I don't need to Dakota Fanning time won't wait Bailee Madison and I got Dionne Quan so much to do Bindi Irwin where do I stop now Selena Gomez it's all a blur Greg Cipes and so unclear Jess Harnell well I don't know Demi Lovato but I can't be wrong Rachael Lillis it doesn't matter Kerry Williams now what happens Mike Pollock I will never Daran Dunstan give up the fight Scotty Ray long as the voice inside Eric Stuart drives me to run and fight Greg Abbey it doesn't matter Jimmy Zoppi who is wrong Maurice LaMarche and who is right And Roll Music In Background Jim Cummings Oh it doesn't matter Tress MacNeille now what happens Corey Burton I will never Dan Green give up the fight Jim Parsons long as the voice inside Seth Green drives me to run and fight Alexander Gould it doesn't matter Emily Hahn who is wrong Bill Rogers and who is right Ryan Drummond no, no, no, no and Megan Hollingshead it doesn't matter....... Jet: "Wow, Sonic, you beat me super fast." Sonic: "Alright, I won the entire race!" Amy: "Wow, that sure was a super ended." Knuckles: "Sonic sure moved around super fast back there." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters begin enjoying their lunch meals. Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles are watching the Freedom Fighters from way up above. Decoe: "Oh look, there's another credit on Sparky's charge account." Bocoe: "We gotta get it." Mephiles: "But we didn't come all the way here to steal a lunch meal." Decoe: "We'd settle for a sample of that good stuff around here." Bokkun: "I'm starving myself already." Dr. Eggman: "I can cook lots of things with this frying pan." Bokkun: "Thanks a bunch, but the last time you cooked other things, it got me all tired out." Cut to Ella/the tour guide woman and Scourge in the Tower of Emerald Island........ Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "Boss, should I extend an invitation to these Freedom Fighters as well?" Scourge: "Just as you wish." A Station Square postman gives Sonic the invitation to Emerald Island. Sonic: "Wow, something for me? thanks a bunch." Sonic opens the invitation and a teensy tiny hologram of Ella/the tour guide woman appears right on it. Ella/Tour Guide Woman (hologram): "Hello there, Freedom Fighters, I bring you an invitation." Knuckles: "She's real short, but real beautiful." Ella/Tour Guide Woman (hologram): "You've all been chosen to join a group of Freedom Fighters at a gathering, it'll be hosted by my boss, the most powerful supersonic hedgehog at his place on Emerald Island, the ferry will leave Station Square to take you to the island this afternoon, only Freedom Fighters with this invitation will be admitted, if you decide to attend, you must reply to me at once, my boss awaits your arrival." Bunnie: "Well? should we go right now?" Knuckles: "Yes, of course, and I gotta meet her face to face." Sonic: "I guess the next supersonic hedgehog wants to challenge me in a super fast racing match." Cut back to Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles again..... Decoe: "We gotta let Sonic know about it right away, I'm already saying yes." Dr. Eggman: "What the crap is so special about the Freedom Fighter's delivery routine?" Bocoe: "Hey, look over there." Bokkun: "Yes to what?" It's now a super big rainstorm and the Freedom Fighters run around all the way to the Thorndyke mansion. Inside the Thorndyke Mansion Mintum: "Chao, Chao!" Antoine: "Stay calm, Mintum!" Adamant: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao!" Rotor: "Adamant, save your energy, will ya?!?" Danny: "This is gonna be super thrilling." Male Voice On P.A. System: "Officer Jones, report to the front door, Officer Jones, report to the front door." Cream: "Cheese and Chocola are really soaked." Knuckles: "I just can't believe how fast the rainstorm caught up." Cream dries Cheese and Chocola off with a dry towel. Chris: "What? the ferry's cancelled?" Frances: "But I gotta get to Emerald Island right away." Helen: "It's just a little bit of a rain fall." Officer Jones: "It's more than just a rain fall, the harbor manager told me that this could be the worst rainstorm in history." Charlene: "Listen to me super carefully, the prophets have predicted the return of the Breeze of Water, for many years, I prayed mankind would never witness that deadly rainstorm ever again." Officer Jones: "lsn't that just a story legend?" Charlene: "Ancient writings tell of the rainstorm wiping out all but a few Chao, in their depression and sorrows, the waters of their tear drops restored the entire lives lost in the rainstorm, but there's no Chao tear drops today this time, just the waters which nobody can survive." Officer Jones: "And that's exactly why the ferry's been cancelled." Fargle: "Well I'm going to Emerald Island anyhow, my Chao, Millenium's a surfing type, we'll just surf right up to that thing." Charlene: "But I'm warning you, the waves are super savage, you'll never make it alive." Officer Jones: "And besides, if you tried that stunt and your Chao got injured, you'd be outta luck 'cause we had to close down the Chao Hospital Room." Sonic: "And why exactly did you do that?" Officer Jones: "Well, Sonic, it's 'cause Ella, the house maid and nurse of the Thorndyke Mansion disappeared this morning, and if any of you see her, please contact me at once, that's a photograph of her up there on the wall in the living room." Knuckles: "Wow, she's super beautiful, but she sure looks peculiar." Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters are going out with their Chao on their way to Emerald Island. Officer Jones: "Get back here, or I'm gonna place all of you under arrest!" The Freedom Fighters and their Chao continue making their move on. Officer Jones: "Get back--(his police officer's cap gets blown right off) AAAAAAAAH!" Charlene: "Some Freedom Fighters have no fears and concerns, to them, this is just another challenge, they follow their hearts and minds, good luck to all of you out there." Sonic: "The most powerful supersonic hedgehog's waiting for me, let's use our Chao to get to that island." Amy: "But, Sonic, our Chao aren't strong enough, they can't handle super big waves like these." Sonic: "I guess you're absolutely right." Dr. Eggman/Viking Number 1: "You vant to get across, maybe? ve can take you?" Decoe/Viking Number 2: "Ve vikings are used to super big vaves." Bocoe/Viking Number 3: "Ve get you to Emerald Island faster than you can say fahrvergnügen." Mephiles/Viking Number 4: "Stroke!" Bokkun/Viking Number 5: "Stroke!" Dr. Eggman/Viking Number 1: "Stroke!" Bocoe/Viking Number 3: "Stroke!" Decoe/Viking Number 2: "I think I'm gonna really have 1 this time." Knuckles: "I didn't know that vikings were still around those days." Silver: "Well they mostly live in Moose Lake, Minnesota." Amy: "Something's not quite right, are you sure this boat's safe and secure." Dr. Eggman/Viking Number 1: "Don't vorry about it, this boat von't let you down." Decoe/Viking Number 2: "Ve alvays sail in the rough veather, now don't get upset." Bokkun/Viking Number 5: "Tell that to my stomach." Dr. Eggman/Viking Number 1: "Heave, ho, heave ho, heave ho!" Cheese and Chocola: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Cream: "It's alright, Cheese and Chocola, we're gonna be alright." The viking disguises are now washed away. Sparkles: "Hey, those aren't vikings," Sonic: "It's Dr. Eggman and his evil army!" Knuckles: "I should've known there was something fishy about them!" Dr. Eggman: "Sonic the Hedgehog and Freedom Fighters, the time has come once again." Bokkun: "Forget about it, we're gonna need to-" Suddenly, they're now being washed away. Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Knuckles: "Sonic, Tails, guys!" Amy appears on her surfboard. Amy: "Have you seen Sonic, Tails, Shadow and the others, Knuckles?" Knuckles: "Not yet, stay together as always, it's our only hope to get outta here." They're now at Emerald Island. Shadow: "Hey, look over there." Emerald Island Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "My boss welcomes you to Emerald Island, I kindly present to you your invitation." Sonic: "Here it is, ma'am." Sonic gives Ella/the tour guide woman their invitation to Emerald Island. Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "The bearers of this invitation will be admitted." Knuckles: "I knew I could recognize that face." Sonic: "Huh, what?" Knuckles pictures the photograph of Ella in his mind. Knuckles: "Aren't you the house maid and nurse, Ella who's missing from the Thorndyke Mansion?" Amy: "Well you do look just like her." Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "I believe you're mistaken, I've always dwelt on this island and been in the service of my boss, please come this way, my boss awaits your arrival, with all of you here." The Freedom Fighters and Ella/the tour guide woman enter Emerald Island Tower. Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "All Freedom Fighters worthy of an audience with my boss are present, there's only 5 of them." Espio: "Aren't we waiting for the other Freedom Fighters to get here?" Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "Only the Freedom Fighters capable of braving the rainstorm are worthy in my boss's eyes." Mighty: "Do you really mean that rainstorm was some kind of a test subject?" Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "Release your Chao and join the other Freedom Fighters, it won't be a very long time right before my boss's intentions are cleared up." The Freedom Fighters do just as they're told to do around here. Cut to Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles preparing to enter Emerald Island Tower........... Dr. Eggman: "Oh shoot, we're locked outta here, now we'll never know what kind of party we're missing." Decoe: "Well we're just gonna need to crash that party." Bokkun: "Do any of you know another way in there?" Bocoe: "Just look over there." Bokkun: (looking right up at the water spicket) "But how are we gonna surf right up that thing?" Dr. Eggman: "Pretend you're in 1 of those surfing movies." The 5 super villains begin surfing right up to Emerald Island Tower's secret entrance way. Bocoe: "Is something the matter, boss?" Dr. Eggman: "No, of course not, Bocoe, let's keep going." Bokkun: "I think this is beginning to work after all." Cut to the Freedom Fighters and their Chao walking around, but Lightning notices them. Lightning: "Hey, what took you guys so long?" Sonic: "Lightning, how'd you get here?" Lightning: "I decided to fly right over, it was super easy, hurricane breezes are super breezy for Tauron here, hey, you guys, say hello and good afternoon to them." Lightning's Chao: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Fargle: "These are my Chao, it wasn't any single problem getting through that rainstorm, I went surfing with Millenium." Silver: "Wow, I heard it takes lots of responsibility to train a Chao like Millenium." Fargle: "I know, but once you train them, they're the most dependible Chao in Station Square." Clover: "You guys haven't met all of my Chao, (she points right at all of her Chao.) right over there." Clover's Chao: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "You're about to meet my boss, the time has come to encounter the greatest supersonic hedgehog in the universe." Marine: "Hey, who's that?" Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "The most powerful supersonic hedgehog is also the most powerful boss in the universe, this is the ruler of Emrald Island and very soon the entire universe: Scourge the Hedgehog." Sonic: "Scourge the Hedgehog?" Vector: "A supersonic hedgehog villain can't compare himself to a supersonic hedgehog hero, no way, not on my watch!" Scourge, along with Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "Keep it down, Crocodile, from now on, I'm the 1 who makes the rules around here." Amy: "How's Scourge speaking like that?" Knuckles: "He's super powerful." Scourge powerfully throws Fargle right into the fountain. Scourge: Evilly Fargle: "We'll show you, Scourge, let's go, Millenium!" Millenium: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao!" Millenium is now knocked out. Fargle: "Millenium!" Scourge, along with Ella/Tour Guide Woman: "How pathetic." Scourge: "I think your excitement has just ended way too soon." Ella/Tour Guide Woman: (coming right to her senses) "Huh, what? ohhhhhh!" Ella/the tour guide woman faints to the floor and Knuckles catches her and she's revealed to be Ella of the Thorndyke Mansion. Knuckles: "Ella, it's you, we finally found you." Ella: "Where am I? and how did I get here?" Scourge: "You've been under my control, I transported you here from the Chao Hospital Room in the Thorndyke Mansion, your true knowledge of Chao physically proved powerful for my plans, and right now I've cleansed your mind of memories from the past years." Knuckles: "Who are you?!? explain yourself!" Scourge: "I'm the new ruler of this universe, the boss of Freedom Fighters and Chao alike." Amy: "You're just a mean selfish bully hedgehog!" Cream: "Yeah right!" Cheese and Chocola: "Chao, Chao!" Cut to Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles looking right at the Chao Clones in the cloning tubes....... Bokkun: "Wow, look at these, they're Chao." Mephiles: "Are they real or not?" Decoe: "I was hoping there was gonna be a super big party going on around here." Cut back to the Freedom Fighters and Scourge as well..... Scourge: "You Freedom Fighters are super crazy, they brought me into your universe with no purpose but to be your racing partner, but now I got my own purposes, my powerful storm will create my own universe by destroying yours." Knuckles: "So you hate almost everybody?!? and you're gonna destroy all of us to save Chao and other critters?!?" Scourge: (shaking his head) "No, your Chao won't be spared, they disgraced themselves by serving Freedom Fighters, those Chao are nothing but racing slaves." Sparky: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Scourge: "So you say that I'm wrong? and that you're not this blue supersonic hedgehog's servant? you're his super good friend?" Sparky: "Chao, Chao." Scourge: "You're just pathetic as the rest of them." Sparky: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Sonic: "Sparky!" Scourge: "Supersonic Hedgehogs and Chao can never be super good friends." Amy: (she, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters rush right over to help Sonic up.) "Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic: (looking right at Scourge) "Don't pick on Sparky." Lightning: "If you're a supersonic hedgehog like me, Sonic, Shadow, Silver or Clover, there's no reason I can't beat you down, go for it, Tauron!" Tauron: "Chao, Chao!" Tauron flies right at Scourge who stops him at the final possible hour, holds him up in midair, then shoots him back right across the entire room. Lightning: "No! Tauron!" Scourge: "Foolish Freedom Fighters, your Chao attacks can't weaken me, my true powers are too powerful, no Freedom Fighter can take me down." Sonic: "Then you won't mind proving it in a real super fast race!" Scourge: "Is this really a physical challenge?" Sonic: "Oh you bet it is." Cut back to Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles in the Chao cloning room....... Decoe: "I gotta get outta here!" Bocoe: "So do we!" Cut back to the battle race and the Chao clones appearing all over the place.......... Clover: "Are those copies?" Lightning: "They're Chao clones." Scourge: "Just like most supersonic hedgehogs, I too began with Pickle, Solar, Napoli and Gator." Rumbling Sounds A racing course appears right in front of them. Knuckles: "A racing course? oh my word, Scourge must've planned this all along." Lightning: "Your fraud Tauron can't beat my real Tauron, right, Tauron?" Tauron: "Chao, Chao." Clover: "We're gonna blow away the fraud Pickle, right, Pickle?" Pickle: "Chao, Chao." Sonic: "At least I still have Sparky with me." Scourge uses his evil powers to capture the other Chao and make other clones of them. Cream: "Oh my word!" Amy: "What are you gonna do with all of those Chao?!?" Scourge: "I'm gonna extract their DNA to make clones for myself, they'll remain safe and secure on the island with me, while my powerful storm destroys the universe." Knuckles: "No way, you can't do that!" Tails: "Yeah right, Scourge, we won't let you do this!" Scourge: "Don't try to defy me, (he throws Tails right into Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and the other Freedom Fighters.) this is my universe right now." Scourge's evil powers begin capturing all of the Chao. Knuckles: "Uh oh." Sonic: "Here we go agian." Shadow: "Let's go." Millenium is captured. Fargle: "Millenium!" Lightning: "Get away from me, get away!" Sonic: "Sparky, get in this tote bag." Sparky: "Chao, Chao." Sparky's now inside the tote bag. Scourge's evil powers capture Spuggy as well. Amy: "Give me back Spuggy!" Rocky's captured as well. Knuckles: "Rocky!" Sonic: "Run for your entire life, Sparky, keep running away for your entire life!" The Chao are later cloned and they begin fighting against 1 another........ Ella: "Chao aren't meant to fight with 1 another, not like this, it's completely useless, what could come out of it?" Cosmo: "Nothing but pain and tragic." Knuckles: "It's not a good idea to force Chao to battle this way." Clover: "Chao are living critters, this just proves that fighting against 1 another's a bad idea." Ella: "I'd rather risk my entire life in Scourge's powerful storm than watch those Chao destroy 1 another." The Chao suddenly quit fighting with 1 another. Scourge is about to do another evil attack move. Sonic: "Scourge the Hedgehog, this ends right now!" Sonic runs around supersonic fast right up to where Scourge is standing and he's now hit by the power blast. Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sonic lies right down on the battle floor. Amy: "Oh my word!" Tails: "Sonic!" Knuckles: "Oh dear!" Scourge: "Foolish blue supersonic hedgehog, trying to stop our evil plans." Sparky: (running up to Sonic who's lying right down on the floor) "Chao-Chao!" Sparky: "Chao-Chao?" Sonic slowly turns into a stone statue. Sparky: "Chao, Chao, Chao-Chao." Other Chao: "Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao." Sparky: "Chao-Chao, Chao, CHAOOOOOOOO!" Sparky uses his electrifiying powers to bring Sonic back to life. Sparky: "CHAOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy: Up In Shock "Please, not Sonic, anything but him." Sparky: "CHAOOOOOOOOOO!" Sparky realizes that Sonic's now a stone statue. Sparky: Up "Chao, Chao, Chao-Chao." Sparky's Chao tear drops begin hitting the floor. Sparky: Chao, Chao, Chao-Chao." Tauron: "Chao, Chao." Chasm: "Chao, Chao." Cheese: "Chao, Chao." Chocola: "Chao, Chao." The Chao tear drops are working and they magically form around Sonic's stone solid body and it begins glowing brightly. Sparky: "Chao, Chao, Chao-Chao." The rainstorm just stopped and Sonic's brought back to life and is now standing up. Sonic: "Thanks to you, Sparky, now it's time for me to do the finishing touches on Scourge." Sonic: "Take this and that, Scourge!" Sonic uses his super fast speed powers and begins attacking Scourge. Scourge: "Whoa, dang, not bad for a blue supersonic hedgehog like you." Sonic: "Game over, Scourge!" Knuckles: "Alright, we defeated Scourge!" Amy: "Now let's get Ella back home to the Thorndyke mansion." Category:Movie scripts